In recent years, performance improvements and functionality enhancement of semiconductors have been allowing mobile devices represented by a mobile phone to capture and reproduce images. Further, it is predicted that when the digital terrestrial broadcasting for mobile devices is started in the future, the recording of digital broadcasts and the reproduction of the recorded broadcast images on the mobile devices will be realized as well as the watching of broadcast programs on the mobile devices.
However, when a broadcast electric wave is received by a mobile device, moving of the mobile device outside the broadcast electric wave area or moving of the user, who carries the mobile device, at high speed in a means of transportation causes timing when the broadcast electric wave cannot be received correctly to occur. A method of solving the problem with respect to stably receiving the broadcast electric wave by use of a mobile device and recording the received broadcast program on the mobile device is to record the broadcast program by a server device capable of stably receiving broadcasts instead of by the mobile device (for example, Patent Document 1).
According to the conventional broadcast program recording method described in the Patent Document 1, a server records a broadcast program based on a recording request from a terminal device such as a mobile device. Then, the server distributes the recorded broadcast program to the terminal device. By doing this, broadcast programs of stable quality can be watched on the terminal device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-319363